Seducing Severus Snape
by Seriously Crazy Fanboy
Summary: In an attempt to get help to rescue Luna Lovegood from the clutches of Malfoy Manor, Ginny Weasley appeals to none other than Severus Snape, current Headmaster of Hogwarts using her body and personality, which bare resemblance to Lily Potter, in attempt to seduce him. But as the night wears on, is Ginny really the one manipulating Snape? Or is the other way around? AU Ginny/Snape


**I don't own Harry Potter and make no money off of this! **

**It's merely a short story I was inspired to write after browsing through Harry Potter fan-fiction of Ginny and Snape. Oddly enough, I don't really like those two characters who are bashed so much it's almost the norm to do so. Thus, I decided to give them a break from their usual hellish existence at the hands of many fan-fiction writers (Snape-lovers aside) so here's my new project up for constructive criticism, advice, and feedback. Just to let you know, there's an adult smut scene between a student and teacher (Ginny/Severus), and the mention of lemons later on as well as pregnancy and polygamy (eventual Ginny/Severus/Luna). **

**If that disturbs you, stop reading now! Otherwise, continue and you might just enjoy this especially if you are a Snape fan. Just to let you know, this takes place in the Deathly Hallows when Snape becomes Headmaster. I forgot the timings of when Snape was Headmaster and Luna was imprisoned in Malfoy Manor but things are tweaked her so go easy on me please. With that said and done, allow me to present you with my first story attempt! **

- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny Weasley padded softly through the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts. Her heart pounded wildly in her throat and her forehead was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands felt clammy as she clenched them at her sides, desperate not to make a noise and avoid awakening the portraits or the few random house-elves cleaning up after the day-to-day messes.

Ginny was a girl on a mission and it was a very dangerous one at that so she had to be careful. If it didn't work out, she'd get a string of detentions and possibly even expelled from Hogwarts without finishing her school. And that was if she was lucky! If she wasn't, as was usually wont to happen, she would be deemed a traitor siding with the now-outlawed Harry James Potter and be sentenced to either imprisonment in Azkaban, Death by the Veil, or becoming a slave to some Death Eater neither of which looked appealing.

But Ginny's best friend was missing and the youngest Weasley was having a shortage of friends right now. The Golden Trio were off escaping from Voldermort. The Twins had left Hogwarts and her brothers were fighting the Dark Lord and his army with the Order. Things were looking grim at Hogwarts and in Ginny's strange life she didn't want to lose her last friend: Luna Lovegood. Sadly, it looked like she might since the slightly eccentric witch was being held hostage at Malfoy Manor, or so the rumour mill went.

Apparently, it happened during the holidays when the Trio stopped by at the Lovegood place for some information or something. Ginny didn't know all the details but the Lovegood house was destroyed and Luna was captured for "questioning" so her father was presumably dead. And what with Voldermort in power and his right hand man as Headmaster of Hogwarts, it seemed like things would stay that way unless Ginny could change them. Unfortunately, her plan to rescue Luna was a weak one and would probably not work out.

But Ginny was sick of being left behind and forgotten. If Hermione could go on all those adventures and help Harry and Ron defeat Voldermort countless times then why couldn't she? She was a Pureblood and, thus, had more practice in spells than that Muggleborn witch so technically she would have made a better companion. She also knew about Pureblood customs, traditions, and laws which would have been very helpful. It also hurt Ginny that Harry dumped her for some lame excuse about being too dangerous.

That was absolutely retarded. Ginny was already involved with Harry before that being his friend. Rejecting her would not change the fact that Harry cared about the Weasleys like a second family and cared for her a bit more than that. Anyone who knew even an inkling about Harry would understand how close they were and could easily put two and two together. It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that Harry was dating Ginny and Snape could easily report back to Voldermort about it.

Sadly, Harry was a bit thick in the head. Perhaps it was all the angst and drama he suffered from that made him a bit dull. He was adorable though and Ginny would get back together with him in a heartbeat if he was willing. But the poor boy had better things to do than snog her and she was patient enough to wait for him. Even so, she was feeling a bit upset about it all and a bit rebellious that she got constantly left behind. Did they think she was the helpless damsel in distress or extra baggage? No wonder the Wizarding World was still stuck in the dark ages?

Perhaps that was what drove her to her mission but whatever the case, Ginny was determined to see it through and rescue her friend no matter what the cost. If Hermione and Ron and Harry could be heroes than what was stopping Ginny? Unfortunately, the dragon she had to conquer was a certain Slytherin or Head of Slytherin. Heck, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Voldermort's right hand man as well as a known Death Eater: Severus Snape. That's right! The brooding nasty Potions Master who hated all things Potter and Weasley.

Still, he was the closest link there was to the Malfoy Manor since it was well known that he spoiled Draco Malfoy and was half the reason why he turned into a brat. He was also one of the most important and powerful Death Eaters so he, if anyone, would know where Luna was being held and why. He would also know how to break her out or he could use his influence as Headmaster to get her back to school to at least finish her education. That could give Ginny some time to figure out a plan to get Luna free of them for good.

Normally, none of this was possible but Ginny had a secret weapon: Her looks and personality. "Why?" You ask. The answer is simple. Being a friend and eventual girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived, Ginny was privy to certain information that not too many other people knew and amongst that data was the fact that Severus Snape was friends with none other than Lily Evans Potter and even had a crush on her. In fact, he liked her before James Potter, Harry's father, did and had a better chance of getting together with her than James.

But it was his choice to become a Death Eater, due to all the bullying he endured at the hands of the Marauders one of which was James Potter, that made Lily choose James instead of him. If that wasn't the case, there was a very good chance that Harry would have been a Slytherin! Imagine that? But that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that Ginny could use this to her advantage. It was also the reason why she had curled her hair since she heard that Lily was famous for her red curls and it was one of the things that Snape adored about her.

Ginny was nervous but hoped she could get Snape on her side. It should be an easy thing considering how she caught Snape staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. When she was young she thought it was out of hatred and disgust what with her being a Weasley and a friend of Harry. But as she grew older, she realized it was a look of carefully disguised lust and desire. It shocked Ginny at first and she was scared for a little while. But then she confided in Luna who reassured her it was just an infatuation that would fade when Ginny graduated from Hogwarts.

But now with Voldermort in charge and the Weasleys being known supporters of the Dark Lord's enemies, Ginny didn't doubt for one minute that she wouldn't graduate let alone get a job out of school. Despite being a Pureblood, she would most likely be made a "servant" to one of the wealthy and powerful Purebloods who was pretending to _not_ be a Death Eater. It's not that Ginny gave up hope on Harry defeating Voldermort but at the moment things looked bleak and miserable and Ginny wanted out.

She wanted to rescue her friend and secure a safe and good future for her. Harry had shown that he couldn't provide that for her by dumping her just like that. He obviously didn't trust her enough to accompany him and trusted Hermione more. Well if that was his thinking he could very well sod off! Ginny didn't need him to be her knight in shining armour and had gotten over her hero worship of him long ago. She was young and naive then and could see now that he was just a normal boy with normal problems and, perhaps, he was not the boy for her.

Whatever the case, she had made up her mind and it was too late to turn back now, considering the fact that she had reached the empty classroom Snape was working in. Heaving a sigh, she took in a deep breath and braced herself steeling her reserves. Mustering up all her Gryffindor bravery, she knocked on the door three times and waited. At first, nothing happened and Ginny's heart sank. She felt discouraged and was just about to turn back when suddenly the door creaked open of its own accord most eerily.

"What is it Weasley?" A silky voice crooned in the darkness.

Chills raced down Ginny's spine as the voice washed over her and for a moment she almost bolted in mere terror. Her life flashed before her eyes and a thrill of fear shot through her. What if this didn't work? What if Snape refused her and handed her over to the Death Eaters as a traitor? What if?

"Answer me, girl," Snape growled. "I have little time for frivolities."

Ginny swallowed hard and shut her eyes momentarily. It was now or never. Heaving a sigh, she opened her eyes again and crossed over the threshold, entering the den-like room.

The sight that greeted her eyes was a pleasant surprise. It was an empty classroom with overturned mahogany tables and chairs all stacked up against the walls. A larger wooden desk stood at the end of the room illuminated by a few soft large candles. Papers, scrolls, and manuscripts were scattered everywhere and an ink bottle was half-hidden in the mess.

A plush, high-backed arm chair was positioned behind the desk and on it sat Snape: He looked as Ginny always remembered him, hunched over the desk dressed in sombre billowing black robes. His raven black hair hung messily about his shoulders. Cold black eyes peered out like a hawk at Ginny who bit back a squeak, nibbling her lower lip nervously under his piercing gaze. Snape held an ink-wet quill in one hand and a piece of half-written parchment in the other, school records she assumed. Dark eyes glinting, he gazed at her with an otherwise impassive expression as if he expected her to show up sometime soon and was in control of this situation.

"Let me ask you for the last time Weasley," He said with the hint of a warning in his low voice. "What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny shoved off her heavy dark school robe before she could stop herself revealing a thin, translucent night gown beneath it with a low-cut neck that clung to her lithe nimble body. What she was about to say was an utter lie but it had to be done in order for her plan to work. Luna's life and sanity depended on it and Ginny would do anything, come what may, to rescue her friend.

"I want you," She said boldly but softly, licking her lips seductively.

Snape's eye's bulged in surprise and Ginny could not surprise a smirk as she sauntered over, swaying her tight little bum from side to side. Being a Quidditch player had helped to give her a good shape and a flat, toned stomach making her body to be desired for. A quick peak under the desk revealed a tightening in Snape's robe only confirming this truth.

"And I see that you want me," Ginny cooed.

Snape visibly gulped and paled as she sauntered slowly towards him. She stopped at the desk and leaned against it, bending forward until her young beautiful face was only inches away from Snape's older and haggard one.

"Is that not the truth?" Ginny asked huskily. "Or do you feel nothing for me, or should I say _Lily_?"

Snape gasped at the name as if he had not heard it in a century and it startled him, which was probably quite accurate.

"You shouldn't be here," Snape growled at last, eliciting a giggle from the redhead opposite him.

"Oh, please," She said slowly. "I know of your crush on my ex-boyfriend's mother and I approve of it. Actually, I think you deserved that wench more than James Potter did. If you want to know I _hate_ Harry for dumping me and running away. I want to get back at him and can think of a perfect way to do so."

"How?" Snape asked thickly, his eyes still wide with shock and disbelief.

Ginny answered by moulding her lips with Snape. The professor stiffened at first, clearly not expecting this answer but soon his lips parted and his tongue darted into Ginny's mouth. He snogged her heatedly as if he was longing to do so for quite some time.

While they were kissing, Ginny shoved the papers off Snape's desk and climbed onto it. Kneeling on the desk, she pushed Snape back onto his chair so that she half-laid on top of him. Her arms intertwined about his neck, they kissed for a few more minutes until they finally pulled back for air panting for breath.

"Why do I feel that there's something you are not telling me?" Snape hissed, running a finger down Ginny's neck and between her breasts.

Ginny shivered and tried to respond but the only sound that came out was a moan. Angry at herself for being so easily whisked away, she pulled back from Snape and pushed him away from her, albeit playfully.

"Your people are holding someone dear to me, my only true friend," Ginny said forcefully.

Snape heaved a sigh and groaned. For some bizarre reason, he looked far older and sadder than she had ever seen and Ginny's heart ached for him.

"They are not my people," Snape said hollowly. "I am a spy, working for Dumbledore."

"But you killed him!" Ginny stammered, her cheeks flushing.

"On his orders," Snape retorted blithely. "He was dying anyways due to an accident while trying to weaken the Dark Lord. Now that he's gone, I have no choice but to serve my master until Potter can defeat him."

Ginny was shocked to sense truth and regret in his words. Her eyes filled with pity and her face softened into a sad smile.

"Well maybe you can help some more and gain from it," Ginny suggested in a sultry voice.

"How?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I want to rescue Luna Lovegood," Ginny explained. "She's done nothing wrong and has been abused by her own House too much to be captured as well. They're probably _raping_ her in the Malfoy Manor while she should be in school and I won't stand for it! Being Voldermort's right hand man and the Headmaster, I thought you could pull some strings and convince your liege that Luna doesn't have any information. She's rather eccentric sometimes so you could say your 'friends' got nothing out of her."

Snape mulled over Ginny's speech with a thoughtful expression for a few moments before a wicked glint appeared in his eyes, making Ginny swoon.

"And what do I get in return?" He drawled.

"My body, my heart, and my soul," Ginny said fervently, and she was shocked to discover she meant every word of her declaration. "I know you loved Harry's mother and I know she's dead. I can't possibly make up for her absence but perhaps my looks and personality can fill that gap in your heart that she cruelly left behind. You were her first friend and introduced her to the Wizarding World. Despite being a Mudblood, you befriended her and helped her find her feet. She owed her success as a student to you and repaid you by marrying your rival and bearing his son."

Ginny paused for a moment to catch her breath and saw that Snape was shocked to the core. She could literally _hear_ the gears turning in his head as his mind raced with hope, fear, and doubts.

"Is this some kind of bad prank?" Snape spat. "Did the Twins put you up to this?"

"Fuck, no!" Ginny growled. "I came here of my own initiative to rescue my friend, Luna. I don't love you but I respect you now after I realize all the wrongs you were forced to endure. You should never have had to suffer as you did. James Potter was _wrong._ The Marauders were bullies and Lily was an idiot to go with James when you are clearly so much better. All I want is to rescue my friend and I'm willing and happy to pay the price. Even if it means marriage, I want to give my all to you if you can do me the small kindness of returning my friend back."

"But even if she _does_ come back," Snape asked in a shaky voice. "What will she do? People will shun her for being affiliated with Potter now that he's an outlaw and with her father dead and her home ruined she has nowhere left to go. The Death Eaters will have taken everything away from her and might even have stripped her of her sanity and morality. I _know_ what they're like and what they can do. I was one of them after all."

"Was?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Was," Snape nodded vigorously. "But for now I must keep up the pretences especially if you want your friend back."

"Then I have an idea," Ginny said after a moment of thought.

Sliding off the desk, she straddled Snape's lap and placed her hands on his hips.

"I'd have to ask Luna first," Ginny said nervously. "But I have an idea that might help her out and us as well."

"Pray, do tell," Snape said softly, cupping Ginny's cheek affectionately.

Ginny beamed at him.

"I am open to marrying you to ensure my safety and your reward," Ginny said. "I don't mind becoming a mistress either since you will have to marry Luna Lovegood as well."

"What?" Snape exclaimed.

Ginny winced.

Thinking fast, she laid down on Snape's chest resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. In this position, Snape could not help but relax and listen to what the girl – no _woman_ – had to say.

"Luna will have nowhere to go after Hogwarts," Ginny began. "You said so yourself. Being affiliated with Potter will ruin her in this new age. She is young, naive, and helpless. She needs a strong, good man like you in her life to help protect her and guide her through the trial and obstacles of life in the Wizarding World. It's a dangerous place in Magical Britain and only the strongest survive. For that, she – no, _we_ – need your help and I beseech you to consider marrying either one of us or both and taking me as your mistress if that is what you want."

"No!" Snape growled.

Ginny stiffened, afraid that Snape had returned to himself and would hand her over to the Death Eaters. But one look at his face startled her as he saw warmth, adoration, and unmasked desire in his eyes as well as a rare, glorious smile on his face.

"No," He repeated, although more gently this time. "I will not have you stoop so low, dearest one. I have come to love you in time. At first it was Lily I saw in your eyes but now I see you. You are brave, bold, and strong, worthy of a Pureblood bride and I will have no other as my first wife."

"First?" Ginny asked in confusion, feeling giddy and uncertain with the delightful words that Snape was saying.

"First," Snape agreed. "If you will have me, I will gladly be one with you and will do all in my power to rescue your friend. I will also marry her if that is your wish but I will not take _either_ of you to be my mistress. If she's even half of you, she is too precious to be used as such and I will not mar either of your reputation by doing so."

Snape halted his speech, a nervous look on his face. He looked so weak, timid, and vulnerable that Ginny could see the human behind the Death Eater, the man behind the evil Potions Teacher. He was in so much pain and agony that Lily left behind that he had to hide it behind his cruel and unforgiving mask. But Ginny was no fool and could see a true treasure here, waiting to be embraced and desired. Snape was like everyone else and wanted to be needed and loved and desired.

Harry clearly didn't understand that otherwise he would have let her accompany him no matter how dangerous things were. She wasn't a helpless little lamb and was dangerous in her own right. But Snape understood her and wanted her. He made her feel precious and sacred and for that she loved him. In fact, she wanted to shag him where he was and would probably have to do that, much to her hopeful delight.

"Yes," Ginny smiled, giggling slightly at Snape's stunned look. "_Fuck,_ yes!"

"You really mean it?" Snape asked quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Does this answer your question?" Ginny asked with a saucy smirk.

In answer, she crashed her lips down on Snape's tongues and all. Her hands entangled in his hair and she grasped one of his hands, pulling it to her heaving pert breasts.

Snape pulled back from her and gasped as she squeezed her breasts over his callous, strong fingers. Moaning at his touch, she yanked his other hand and stuffed his forefinger into her mouth. Her dainty lips latched onto it and her head bobbed up and down as she sucked desperately on his finger.

Snape threw his head back and moaned, his eyes glazed over with lust and passion. Ginny felt giddy and light-headed. She felt hot and flustered as her baser instincts took over propelling her into action. Aching down bellow, she sat back on the desk and ripped off her thin night gown. It flew to the ground where it was soon joined by Snape's robes and underwear.

Once naked, Ginny knelt down on the table and stared in awe and wonder at Snape's very impressive cock. It was so long and hard that it drove her insane with need. Harry's was tiny compared to this beauty! Taking a deep breath, she curled her delicate fingers around Snape's flaccid penis and stroked up and down tenderly.

Snape moaned and clutched the arms of the chair as she jerked him off, speeding up the pace eventually. When she was brave enough, she leaned her head down and kissed the puckered head of Snape's penis. Snape jolted in surprise and stared down, his eyes wide at the nymph-like beauty before him.

Ginny winked saucily at him and stuck out her tongue playfully. Not wasting another moment, she reached down and paid Snape's cock the homage it deserved, worshiping it with her lips. Ginny bobbed her head up and down as she sucked hard on Snape's penis enjoying how hot and pleasurable and full it made her feel.

Still feeling needy, she shoved two fingers into her aching cunt. She wasn't a virgin having broken her hymen while flying a broomstick in her younger years. She knew her first time would still hurt but she was ready for it and wanted to be ravaged mercilessly by her brooding hot Potions Professor.

The idea of a teacher having sex with a student was so naughty and sinful that it made Ginny all the more needy, causing her to suck harder and faster. She took Snape deep in her throat making him cry out her name in bliss. Ginny didn't know how long a wizard lasted and if he lasted longer than a Mudblood or a Muggle but she didn't want to take any chances and wanted Snape to spear her _now._

Feeling a violent reluctance, Ginny pulled back from Snape's hard purple cock and reached up to kiss him savagely. Snape left her lips bruised and bleeding but Ginny didn't mind. Instead, she smirked at how he was obviously uncomfortable and pinched one of his man nipples. Snape moaned and returned the favour, groping her breasts relentlessly and pinching her nipples sharply making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you ready, lover boy?" Ginny managed to croak out.

"Your wish is my command," Snape said huskily.

Ginny smirked at him and leaned back so she lay on the desk. It wasn't the best of places for her first time but she'd had worse. Snape didn't seem to mind and Ginny giggled in amusement as he stood up awkwardly, shoving the chair out of the way. Standing up like a horse rearing into action, his hard beautiful cock jutted out into the air, proudly and defiantly.

Ginny chewed nervously on her lower lip and clamped her finger nails down onto the palm of her hands until the skin bled. She braced herself as Snape hovered over her, devouring her naked eager body with his eyes. She knew it would hurt slightly even though she wasn't technically a virgin and was slightly afraid of the pain.

But she wanted Snape buried inside her, pounding ruthlessly into her pussy. She wanted him to empty his seed inside her until his cock fell limp. She wanted him to impregnate her and she wanted her womb to fill with his children; and Ginny told him so!

Much to her relief, Snape needed no further urging and plunged his cock into her pussy making her cry out as pain shot through her small delicate body. But Snape was gentle and clutched her in his arms, rocking back and kissing her softly on her forehead, cheeks and nose. He whispered sweet nothings in her ears while she writhed and whimpered bellow him.

All the anger and frustration she felt towards Harry for leaving her and her 'friends' for deserting her were washed away as Ginny was overwhelmed by the adoration and longing she felt from Snape, no _Severus._ After all that happened this eventful night, they had better be on first name basis, even if in secret!

But soon, Ginny couldn't think about names or secrets as waves of pleasure washed through her entire being, filling her with utter bliss. She cried out in ecstasy and Severus whispered her name over and over again, feverishly as he reached climax. Ginny came first though and felt the wetness squirt out hitting Severus' thighs and dripping down her own. Severus was shortly in coming and she felt thick globs of his cum shoot through her filling her womb with his seed.

They both cried out incoherently as they were shot to another world of utter pleasure, bliss, and happiness as they climaxed. All too soon, Ginny felt exhausted and fell limp on the desk. Severus collapsed on top of her with a ragged gasp, burying his face in her bosom. Ginny smiled tiredly at him while she ran her hands through his hair softly and lovingly. Their bodies heaved as they recovered from their intercourse. Sweat dripped off their bodies as their breathing became regular and the adrenalin rush faded from them.

For once in his miserable life, Severus was actually happy and Ginny marvelled at how gentle and caring he looked with a light in his eyes and a smile on his face. Ginny grinned up at him and pecked his lips with her own before pulling back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Severus said hoarsely. "You are the kindest person in the world to me. I will stop at nothing until your friend is free and we are far, far away from this dratted hell-hole."

"You'd give up potions, your titles, and life for me?" Ginny rambled in shock, staring at Severus in wide eyes.

Severus smiled down at her tenderly and nodded.

"I am a Potions Master and there are other magical schools in Europe, the Americas, and Asia," Severus explained. "We could easily integrate into one of those communities and I can use my wealth to set up a good home for you and your friend. We can be happy and free, away from all of this insanity.

"I'd like that," Ginny admitted, rewarding Severus with a peck on the cheek.

Severus grinned and lay back down, stroking her stomach idly as his eyes stared off far into the distance.

"I can't make any promises," He said sadly. "But I will do everything within my power to provide a safe haven for you and Luna. Even if it means leaving England, I am willing to make that sacrifice. You gave your all to me and this is the least I can do for you."

Ginny shushed him with a kiss and it needless to say, none of them got any sleep last night nor for the next few nights afterwards! It was no secret that something was going on between them and as was wont to happen in Hogwarts, the rumours were flying. But it didn't matter for soon everyone was rejoicing when Harry Potter returned with Hermione and Ron.

The Battle for Hogwarts took place but the fate of many was altered when Severus Snape got fed up with lying all the time. He revealed his true self and cast aside his Death Eater mask, helping to defend the school against the army of evil. As a result, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and more were saved. Being an insider of Voldermort's army, Snape new all about their plans and where best to ambush them from.

He turned the tide of battle and assured that Harry wasn't stabbed in the back while he was duelling Voldermort. He even saved his life once earning a gobsmacked look from The Boy Who Lived. To make a long story short, Hogwarts and her denizens were victorious and the Death Eaters were defeated.

With their masters gone, the giants, vampires, and werewolves fled and most escaped. In the aftermath that followed, Snape went to Malfoy Manor to rescue Luna who was about to be raped by Draco Malfoy who had been hiding with his family and Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus was forced to kill them all in the fight and rescued the sobbing Lovegood who latched onto him desperately.

As Ginny hoped, Luna was completely willing and eager to marry her hero even if it meant sharing him. After all, the Nargles supposedly told her it was for the best and who was to argue with sentient beings from another planet? Or at least that was what Luna revealed. Most surprisingly, Snape simply chuckled and ignored Luna's antics.

Ginny was glad and relieved. However, she was also a bit afraid of her parents reaction to making love to Severus and promising to be her bride. But the shocks weren't over for her since her parents knew of Snape being a spy. They also felt indebted to him for saving Fred's life and defending their only daughter.

Knowing the Weasleys weren't so well off especially after the war, Severus invited them all over to Spinner's End until they could get back on their feet and gave them a small "loan" (basically a gift much to Ginny's adoration) to help them recover until they could get back to work again.

The battle had greatly changed everyone's views of Snape especially since he was taunted by some of the Death Eaters especially about the Marauders and being a blood traitor, Snape defended his position at every turn although in conflict it was revealed that he loved Ginny and would lay down his life for her.

Needless to say, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Order were suspicious but let it go since Snape had more than earned his right to be redeemed. He even gave up his grudge against Harry and became a more gentle and mature man, becoming something of a father figure and mentor to Harry who needed help now more than ever since his celebrity status increased ten times more with the defeat of Voldermort.

Severus helped him get used to Wizarding Ways and Harry even took up his seat on the Wizengamont. Snape became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again as he longed to for all his life. Minerva was the Headmistress of Hogwarts and a teacher from Magical America was hired for Transfiguration.

Binns, the ghost professor, was also replaced and now the ghost could rest in peace with the safety of his students ensured for good. All in all, everyone was happy and content. But in particular, two people were the most happy: Ginny and Severus were wed on Ginny's seventeenth birthday. Luna was engaged to Severus on that day also but wanted to wait a bit before marriage.

Severus was fine with that and the trio lived happily at Spinner's End. Being war heroes, the Weasleys recovered rapidly with none other than Arthur Weasley becoming the Minister of Magic. The Twins' joke shop was famous all over the world and soon became a large company with branches in each continent.

As for Harry Potter, he married none other than Hermione Granger and no one was surprised there. For once in his life, Ron Weasley wasn't jealous and spiteful since he was too busy snogging and shagging one Lavender Brown. Their marriage came soon after when they found out that that Lavender was pregnant with twins!

Overall, the world was at peace and Ginny enjoyed her life with Snape and her soon-sister-wife Luna Snape. Ginny bore Severus two sons and Luna bore Severus a daughter all of which Severus adored and made sure were bright potions' students.

Ginny, Severus, and Luna lived happily ever after to a ripe old age and enjoyed a very enthusiastic sex life despite how many times their kids gagged in mock horror and told them to stop. They were happy and content and life had never been better.

All was well.

**THE END! **

**A/N:** I might write a few lemons in between the marriage of Ginny, Severus, and Luna but that all depends on reviews. I can also write drabbles of what happened during those times if you guys want and if I get some ideas. So don't forget to comment and tell me what you think.

Many thanks in advance!


End file.
